1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a detachable member.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous development and progress toward science, technology, and information communication, notebook computers have been rather popular and become one of the indispensible electronic products in daily lives or in workplace. In a conventional notebook computer, a keyboard is locked to a case of the notebook computer by a screw. The processes of locking the keyboard to the case and disassembling the keyboard from the case are complicated and thus inconvenient. Besides, the keyboard is required to be removed from the notebook computer before other components (e.g., the hard disc, the central processing unit, and various interface cards) are being assembled, disassembled, maintained, or repaired. Hence, the conventional way to lock the keyboard causes inconvenience to maintenance and repair of the components, i.e., the conventional procedures of assembling, disassembling, maintaining, or repairing the components in the notebook computer are labor-consuming and time-consuming.
According to the related art, a movable latch often moves relative to the keyboard, so as to assemble the keyboard to the case or disassemble the keyboard from the case. However, when the movable latch is applied to assemble or disassemble the keyboard, a user often needs to push against the movable latch with one hand holding a tool, such that the keyboard remains retracted. The user then removes the keyboard from the notebook computer with the other hand. Said procedures are rather difficult for the user. Therefore, a distracted or inattentive user is frequently prone to inadequately apply a force during the procedures, which may result in damages to relevant components in the notebook computer. Accordingly, the process of assembling the keyboard to or disassembling the keyboard from the conventional notebook computer is inconvenient and thus requires improvement.